Dogosse Giar-class
|image=Dogosse Giar.JPG;Dogosse Giar General-revil-ova.png;General Revil (Topside) general-revil-unterseite.jpg;General Revil (Underside) |transformable=No |usertype=Commander |specialized=Mobile |usage=Assault |environment=Space |type=Ship |shiptype=Battleship |OfficialName=Dogosse Giar-class |archetype=Birmingham-class |oftheline=''Dogosse Giar'', General Revil, |first=0087 |last=0097 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam~21~48, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn~5~7, Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative |manufacturer=Titans~Gryps, |operator=Titans, Earth Federation Forces, |captain=Maseki Danbaef~''General Revil'', Bask Om~''Dogosse Giar'', |crew=Paptimus Scirocco~''Dogosse Giar'', Jamitov Hymem~''Dogosse Giar'', Bask Om~''Dogosse Giar'', Loren Nakamoto~''Dogosse Giar'', Gates Capa~''Dogosse Giar'', Rosamia Badam~''Dogosse Giar'', Alberto Vist~''General Revil'' |length=600~''Dogosse Giar'', 630~''General Revil'' |width=200~estimated |powerplant=Minovsky-Ionesco Fusion Reactor |armaments=3 × main gun turret 2 × 2-barrel main gun turret 4 × secondary gun turret 4 × 2-barrel secondary gun turret 2 × 3-barrel secondary gun turret 20 × 2-barrel tertiary gun turret 10 × 3-barrel tertiary gun turret 6 × rail missile launcher |MobileWeapons=~''Dogosse Giar'' NRX-055 Baund Doc RMS-106 Hizack RMS-117 Galbaldy β RMS-154 Barzam RX-139 Hambrabi RMS-108 Marasai RX-110 Gabthley PMX-000 Messala MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II ~''General Revil'' RGM-89A2 Jegan Type-A2 (GR) RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (GR) RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (Defenser A-Unit) (GR) RGZ-95C ReZEL Type C (Defenser B-Unit) (GR) |MScatapults=12~''Dogosse Giar'', 16~''General Revil'' |MScapacity="General Revil" 48 }}The Dogosse Giar-class is a fictional battleship class utilized by the Titans in the Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam anime series. In the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn novel/OVA series and the Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative movie, the General Revil serves the Earth Federation as flag ship of the EFSF orbital fleet. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Dogosse Giar-class is one the largest warships used during the Universal Century. In terms of length alone the ship was only second to those of the Jupitris-class, which were helium-3 carrier ships, and were considerably longer then the massive Dolos-class used by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War. The warship was the one of the largest fielded by the Earth Federation and sported a high number of weapons and mobile suit carrying capacity. Armaments ;*Main Gun Turret ;*2-barrel Main Gun Turret ;*Secondary Gun Turret ;*2-barrel Secondary Gun Turret ;*3-barrel Secondary Gun Turret ;*2-barrel Tertiary Gun Turret ;*3-barrel Tertiary Gun Turret ;*Rail Missile Launcher History The Dogosse Giar (also mistakenly referred to as "Dogos Gear" and the transliterated "Dogosgere") was a command vessel utilized by the Titans during the Gryps Conflict. It initially served as a flagship under Paptimus Scirocco during Operation Apollo. Suspicious of Scirocco's activities late in the war, Jamitov Hymen had command transferred to Colonel Bask Om, who used the ship as an escort for the colony laser and later to conduct Cyber-Newtype research. Shortly after Operation Maelstrom, the Dogosse Giar was attacked and destroyed by the forces of Paptimus Scirocco in his successful bid to seize full control over the Titans. Originally four ships were meant to be constructed, but with the collapse of the Titans in U.C. 0088, only one ship remained. The second ship of the line is General Revil, which became the flagship of the Earth orbital fleet. It bears the name of the famous One Year War general. At more than 600 meters long, and a width of over 200 meters, it is considered one of the largest warships ever used by the Earth Federation Space Forces. It carries four battalions, a total of 48 mobile suits, and a 1,500-strong workforce. This ship replaces two of its main gun turrets for two additional MS hangers, and appears to be approximately 20% longer than its predecessor. Its compliment of mobile suits include the RGM-89A2 Jegan Type-A2 (GR), RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (GR), RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (Defenser A-Unit) (GR) and the RGZ-95C ReZEL Type C (Defenser B-Unit) (GR). During the Laplace Conflict in U.C. 0096, the EFSF's General Staff Headquarters issued an order to eliminate the Nahel Argama and the Garencieres, and the General Revil was sent to accomplish the task. However, it was intercepted by Full Frontal in the MSN-06S Sinanju and Angelo Sauper in the YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu and forced to retreat. Sometime later, it was dispatched to Industrial 7 after Gryps II failed to destroy the Magallanica in attempt to stop Mineva Lao Zabi from revealing the contents of Laplace's Box to the world. All of its mobile suits were disabled by a single wave from the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. In U.C 0097, the General Revil was dispatched to the Helium-3 storage base to destroy the Republic of Zeon's Chivvay-class cruiser Gulltoppr, believing it to be operated by Sleeves remnants. Although successful in destroying the Gulltoppr, it was ultimately destroyed by Zoltan Akkanen in the NZ-999 II Neo Zeong along with the majority of its mobile suit force. Picture Gallery dogossegier.jpg|''General Revil'' (novel version) General-revil-ova.png|''General Revil'' (OVA) General-revil-unterseite.jpg dogossegier-bridge.jpg|Bridge (Dogosse Giar) Zeta-mechanic-file-dogosse-giar.jpg|''Dogosse Giar'' participating in Operation: Apollo. DogosseGierLargeGunsa.jpg DogosseGierLargeGunsb.jpg DG-General-Revil.jpg|''General Revil'' General_Revil_top_down.png|''General Revil'' as seen from below. General ReVil in tight situation.png General_Revil_NT_1.jpg|''General Revil'' beside Clop-class escort ship (Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative) General_Revil_NT_2.jpg|''General Revil'' firing all guns General_Revil_NT_3.jpg|''General Revil'' being destroyed by Helium-3 explosion References MechanicsZAlexandriaDogosseGier.jpg General_Revil_info.png Gundam Unicorn Ep5 - MechScan.jpg General-revil.jpg External links *Dogosse Giar class (Dogosse Giar) on MAHQ.net *Dogosse Giar class (General Revil) on MAHQ.net ja:ドゴス・ギア級戦艦